In the W-CDMA scheme and the Long Term Evolution (LTE) scheme, a radio base station BS is configured to broadcast a band indicator that indicates a band to be connected by a mobile station UE.
The radio base station BS is configured to broadcast only one band indicator.
On the other hand, the mobile station UE is configured to perform an connection process only in a band having passed an authentication test.
That is, in a case where another band having the same frequency band as the band having passed the authentication test is indicated by the radio base station BS, the mobile station UE cannot perform an connection process in the indicated band.